Legend of the first Rose Christmas
by RavenRose8
Summary: Christmas special for my story, Legend of the Rose. Light hearted fluff and stuff, nothing too much. Have a great Christmas and new year.


_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
― Lao Tzu _

**Legend of the first Rose family Christmas-**

Ruby Rose, Wolf Faunus and Huntress was really starting to regret agreeing to spend Christmas with her family. One saving grace was that Yang was spending it with hers so she wouldn't have to handle her excitement. Or so she thought.

Winter seemed to love this holiday much to Ruby's annoyance. Before she never would celebrate Christmas, oh she would get a present for Neo and vice visa but they wouldn't put up all the decorations or anything.

Now that she had a family once more and then it being the first Christmas they were able to spend together in peace from the fighting now being over, it was a big occasion for the family.

Ruby and Neo arrived the night before on Christmas Eve, whereas everyone else including Blake who had no family to spend the holiday with so she joined her girlfriend Winter for the Schnee family holiday.

They went to the rather large Schnee mansion which also had large open grounds all around the equally large building.

What surprised Ruby and Neo the most as they were driving up along the long drive up towards the building they discovered the entire building covered in Christmas decorations and lights.

They arrived late on Christmas Eve so they had enough time to put the presents they had brought for the others under the tree before hiding away in Ruby's bedroom for the night.

Ruby's bedroom was a strange one, as she was surprised by the fact that she even had one. She had learnt upon her first visit to her family's house that Mizu had made a room just for Ruby when she believed her to be dead along with Summer.

So she made up this room for her lost daughter, a small save haven for her whenever the emotions ever got too much that she couldn't handle them well she would vanish to the bedroom of her lost daughter, soundproofed so no one could hear her cries.

Now that she discovered Ruby was alive, the room that Mizu had made for her was now in use by Ruby whenever she was over. There was a large queen sized bed in the middle of the room with black bed sheets, the meaning wasn't missed on either woman.

It also had a large walk-in wardrobe filled with clothes that Mizu had brought Ruby and by extension Neo. The clothes were a mixture of dresses, shirts, skirts and all manner of clothes half of which Ruby would be unlikely to wear unless she had to.

There was also a desk inside but this went largely unused as Ruby never brought any work with here to her home here, rather it was kept in one of her apartments which she used.

The room was rather bare except for that, although Neo had plans to make the room a little more colourful but hadn't gotten around to doing that yet.

They fell asleep happily together that night, Ruby having had issues lately with getting enough sleep relished the chance to have a lay in and rest up more than usual.

At least that was her plan for the night through to the morning until she was rudely interrupted the next morning by rather loud singing.

"Merry Christmas! It's time to wake up!" Winter sung loudly as she barged into the room, door slamming open in the process.

Ruby shot up immediately, not even realising the fact that Neo was hanging onto her as she reached for her dagger that was close by.

It took her a few seconds for everything to catch up with her and remember where she was, only causing her to sigh in frustration at her sleep being interrupted and in such a loud way that she was scared to look at the time.

Winter who saw this happen could only laugh in response before telling them, "Everyone's waiting for you at the top of the stairs." She said before going away singing some song about Christmas or something; Ruby didn't really care.

Falling back into the bed Ruby groaned at the rude awakening before she felt a hand brush along her bare stomach.

Ruby and Neo had taken to sleeping in the nude not long ago as they found it more comfortable to do during the night, especially with how much they moved around. Though their weapons weren't far from the bed.

"Come on Ruby, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Neo said softly, lightly making circles on Ruby's stomach.

"Go away. They can wait another hour…or five." Ruby moaned out, turning onto her side away from Neo as she was trying to get more sleep.

"But Ruby it's Christmas! We've got to go see everyone. Surely you want presents?" Neo asked, attempting to get Ruby to wake up but to no avail.

"I can wait. Sleep better present." Ruby said into her pillow, muffling the words.

"I guess you leave me no choice then." Neo said with a sinister smile as she readied her hands.

Ruby wasn't given a chance to reply or move to stop Neo as her wife's hands moved along her sides, tickling her.

Squirming under Neo's assault, Ruby attempted to move away but Neo had climbed on top of her to stop her from getting away.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Ruby shouted, trying to escape Neo's grasp.

Neo smiled from above Ruby, giving her a brief kiss as she climbed off of her. "Come on then. We can't keep them waiting." Neo said, dancing around the room over to the wardrobe.

Ruby was much slower at climbing out of the bed, still sluggish but a little more awake now thanks to Neo's inventive wake up method.

Next thing Ruby knew a pair of red panties were throw at her which she caught expertly dispute how tired she was. Pulling them on the next thing she knew was a large hoodie was being pulled over her head.

Not questioning Neo she put her arms throw the arms and the overly large hoodie, which reached her knees. Once dressed she was able to see Neo, dressed in pink panties and her white jacket to cover her top half.

"Ready?" Neo asked, looking up to Ruby.

Ruby nodded in response as she yawned.

Smiling and taking Ruby's arm she led the woman out of their room. Joining the rest of the family at the top of the stairs a series of Good mornings and Merry Christmas' were passed around.

"Aww you look tired Ruby, did Winter wake you up as well?" Summer asked comforting.

"She did." Ruby replied, her wolf ears flat against her head although her mothers were up and alert.

"Well once we've opened presents you can go back to bed." Mizu replied, taking the lead as she walked down first with Summer next to her.

Summer was wearing her large white cloak, having gotten it back from Ruby a while ago. Her hood was up hiding away half of her face from everyone, whereas the others all had dressing gowns on this early.

Entering the living room they were confronted by the large TV on one wall and a series of couches and individual chairs in the room.

But the Christmas tree dwarfed everything in the room. The tree was covered in different ornaments and flashing colourful lights, while at the top was a beautiful custom made Schnee snowflake with a rose in the middle of it all.

The family went inside taking seats for themselves, Winter and Blake moving to one of the two couches to sit down together while Weiss went to one of the individual chairs.

Ruby and Neo also went to the single chairs, with Neo sitting on Ruby's lap as the wolf was half asleep on the chair as it was.

Lastly Mizu and Summer took the other couch but helped with Winter to pass out the presents to everyone.

Each of them ended up with a small pile of presents in front of them, no one having gone crazy with buying things this year.

During this time Ruby had fallen asleep on the chair, much to the amusement of the others in the room with Winter even suggesting, "We could draw on her face, maybe some whiskers or something else." Winter suggested.

A black rapier appeared in the air in front of Winter's face as she finished speaking, with Ruby speaking up, "I dare you." Ruby said menacingly.

"Now, now girls. Play nice." Mizu said, trying to stop it from escalating, "Why don't we start opening presents?" Mizu suggested and that seemed to get everyone to relax and Ruby's summon to vanish.

Ruby didn't make a move except to move her arms around Neo's stomach while everyone else opened up their presents.

Ruby had gotten everyone some books, knowing they all enjoyed reading so she had gotten books though her present to Neo was kept hidden in her hoodie.

Waiting patiently Ruby watched as they all opened up their presents, Summer had gotten a mixture of books and some clothes to replace the small collection she had currently. Including a lovely dress.

Weiss and Winter had gotten some clothes but also specialist dust crystals from Ruby that worked well with their weapons.

When all the presents were opened up, Ruby slowly worked through hers. Discovering that she had gotten even more clothes from everyone.

"Seriously? More clothes. You do know I have a lot of clothes, right?" Ruby asked to everyone, earning a laugh from them all.

"Yes but you only ever wear about three things. That hoodie, a jacket ad your Huntress outfit. So forgive us for getting you some variation." Weiss answered for everyone, causing another laugh.

Pouting, Ruby puffed out her cheeks as she looked away from everyone. Embarrassed at what they were saying.

"Aww don't be like that. Here. I have one last present for you." Neo said, turning in Ruby's grasp to hand her a small box.

Ruby took the book with a small smile, attempting to work out what it was she opened it calmly.

"I know you don't like rings or anything, so I looked for something else. Something practical as well." Neo said, offering her explanation.

Opening it up Ruby discovered a wrist length box underneath and opening up the box she saw what looked like leather bands in a criss-crossed pattern.

Pulling it out of the box Ruby, and the others saw that it was in fact a bracelet that went along your wrist. Pulling it up her along her wrist it reached just below her elbow in a criss-crossed pattern, while still letting her tattoo open to the air to be seen.

"Flick your wrist." Neo said.

Holding her arm out she did as instructed, flicking her wrist into the air a thin black blade appeared extending from the bracelet and about thirty centimetres out.

"Move your hand back and it'll vanish." Neo informed her, smiling as she saw Ruby's surprise alongside everyone else's.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Black dust, mixed with a crystal like dust to make it nigh on invisible and so it doesn't look like it's there. The dust is woven into the leather." Neo informed them all.

"This is amazing. Thank you so much. All of you for your presents. I sort of feel bad about what I got you." Ruby said to Neo.

Shyly Ruby handed over the small box to Neo, who happily opened it to see a necklace. The simple silver chain was taken over by a plain silver yin-yang symbol.

Turning it over Neo saw that the back was different, instead of the traditional symbol it was in fact a black wolf mixed with a pink wolf in the shape of yin and yang.

"Look at the front again." Ruby whispered.

Doing as she was asked Neo looked at the front again, seeing that it had in fact changed colour to pink and brown, but as she looked at it still it changed colours again to white and red.

"If you press down on both of them at the same time you'll see the next part." Ruby stated.

Once more Neo did as Ruby asked and pressed down on the two symbol, jumping back in shock as a pure energy shield formed in front of her. At least she would of have if Ruby wasn't holding her.

"It's not a weapon, but I don't think you really need one. But a little bit of extra protection for you. It'll stop anything from a fifty calibre slug right down to a Grimm claw, though it has got a limit before needing to be recharged." Ruby informed her.

"It's beautiful." Neo said, staring at the necklace.

Smiling Ruby reached around to put it onto Neo's neck, with Neo holding her hair up to allow Ruby easy access.

"That's amazing. Shielded jewellery, I can't believe no one's done it before." Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby blushed under the attention of everyone and hid behind Neo slightly, like her mother she was rather shy with everyone looking and she noticed.

"Well it is still rather early, why don't we all go back to bed? Or stay up. It's up to you." Mizu said, playing the peacemaker.

With everyone agreeing at least to go back to their rooms until a decent time, or whenever they decided to get out of bed again.

Neo led the tired Ruby back up to their room, climbing back into bed Ruby all but fell straight down onto the bed but pulled Neo with her, who yelped out in surprise.

Laughing as she landed Neo was pulled against Ruby and between her legs, as Ruby was sitting up in the bed.

"I thought you were tired?" Neo asked playfully.

"Mmm." Ruby hummed in response, not making actual words.

Though while she didn't speak or open her eyes, her hands moved around on Neo's body. One hand remained on Neo's stomach underneath her white jacket making lazy circles.

Whereas Ruby's other hand wasn't so innocent. Ruby's hand had moved down to Neo's thigh, like her other hand it was drawing lazy circles on her thigh but her knuckles were brushing against her clothed core.

Holding back moans at the clear teasing Neo remained quiet but slowly getting frustrated at Ruby's lack of doing anything else. Then the hand on her stomach moved underneath her jacket further up to brush the underside of her breasts.

Unwittingly she released a soft moan in response to Ruby's ministrations but then all of a sudden they stopped with Ruby's hand resting just on Neo's breast and knuckles against her core.

Groaning in frustration she turned to see Ruby fast asleep, eyes closed and breathing steadily. Neo couldn't help the smile on her face as she took in Ruby's sleeping face.

It was one of the only times Ruby was completely unguarded, with her face soft and relaxed as she slept in blissfulness, something rare for Ruby even now.

But as much as she loved looking at Ruby sleeping, she hated the woman right now because of the state she was left in without release, knowing the fact she couldn't satisfy herself as it just wouldn't be enough for her.

Groaning once more Neo contented herself with just having to sit there in Ruby's arms, and not do anything. When it was clear Ruby wasn't waking up anytime soon she attempted to sleep herself.

She didn't know when she fell asleep but all she knew was the fact she didn't want to wake up. Neo was loving her dream as she squirmed in the bed.

Ruby was above her, kissing her softly with one of her hands over Neo's clothed centre gently rubbing along the wet panties.

"Mmm, I left you like this didn't I?" Ruby asked huskily, leaning down to kiss Neo's cheek.

"You did." Neo mumbled back.

"I'm sorry for doing that Cheri. I'll make it up to you now. Just tell me what you want." Ruby whispered into Neo's ear, nibbling on the soft flesh slightly.

Neo only moaned in response, arching her back into Ruby's body trying to get more. "You know what I want." Neo replied breathily.

"You need to say it." Ruby replied. "And you need to wake up." Ruby said.

Neo was confused as she struggled to open her eyes, but eventually opened her eyes to see Ruby was above her smiling down at her softly.

"There you go. Sleep well Cheri?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

Neo groaned in response as she half moaned, half spoke, "By the Fates, hurry up." Neo said.

"As you wish." Ruby replied huskily, fingers entering Neo's core while her other hand moved underneath Neo's jacket to brush along her breasts.

Neo was rather vocal in telling Ruby just what she was feeling, using a number of different words before they all devolved into sounds and shortness of breath as Ruby brought her higher and higher.

Ruby finally stopped when she felt Neo grow silent and shudder on her hands as she slowly removed her fingers from Neo, cleaning them off in her mouth as she waited for Neo to recover from her orgasm.

Just as Ruby was climbing up off of Neo she was suddenly pulled back down by her choker and into a fierce kiss as the two battled for domination with their tongue.

Next thing Ruby knew was that there kiss was broken and Ruby's hoodie was thrown onto the bed next to them.

"My turn." Neo growled, her lips attaching themselves onto one of Ruby's breasts while another hand moved into Ruby's underwear and into her wet centre.

Unlike Neo, Ruby was silent in her pleasure. Instead it was all written subtly upon her face as it came in waves as she silently moaned.

Neo could only smile as she watched Ruby gaining pleasure from her as she leaned back against the bed, Ruby rocking on her fingers above her.

They were both so caught up in their act together that they didn't even hear or notice the door opening up with a joyful voice asking them what they wanted for breakfast before being quickly closed when that person saw what was going on.

When the pair finally finished, with Neo repeating much the same action as Ruby had done with her release the pair finally moved off of their bed to get cleaned up together.

Though this once more took longer as Ruby had chosen to clean a certain spot on Neo's body with her tongue before they left the shower, and Neo being the woman she reciprocated Ruby's move.

It was a little over an hour after their shower started that they left their room, dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt as they wandered downstairs practically glowing.

Arriving downstairs they sat down at the table sitting opposite a rather red Winter sitting with Blake who avoided eye contact with the pair.

Confused as to what was happening nothing was said until food was placed onto the table, plates placed in front of everyone while in the middle of the table were plates of eggs, bacon, biscuits, sausages and toast.

Summer was the last to sit down, a beaming smile on her face as she looked to her daughter and daughter in law as she said, "So pleasurable morning?" Summer said, her face no longer hidden and her eyes had a certain gleam in them.

Neither woman blushed in response and could only smile at what was implied, knowing it was in fact true.

"A little tip, put a sock on the door handle to warn people." Summer teased as they all started to eat as everyone but Summer, Ruby and Neo blushed.

After breakfast Neo alongside Mizu and Weiss went to start the process of cooking a traditional lunch/dinner.

While Ruby gathered her cloak her and weapons to go out but was stopped by Neo as she neared the door.

"Ruby, do you want me to come with you?" Neo asked, not bothering to ask where Ruby was going but instead if she wanted company.

Before Ruby could even respond, Summer came down the stairs, hood up and sword by her side as she smiled towards Neo, "It'll be fine. I'll go with her." She said, not giving her daughter a chance to respond.

"Be safe, and remember dinner should be ready in about four hours. So please be home before then." Mizu called out from the kitchen, dragging Neo back in there.

Summer smiled as she took her daughter outside, noting she herself carried her weapons with her as they wandered out into the fresh winter air.

"Want to play a game?" Summer asked, turning to look at her daughter.

"What sort of game?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"A race. No semblance and to the edge of the forest. First one there wins." Summer replied. "What do you say? Just like old times."

"Sure." Ruby said, smile growing on her face as she remembered racing with her mother before everything.

"Great, remember no Semblance." Summer reminded her, half crouching and half standing as she readied to start running. "Three."

Copying her move Ruby did the same, as she said. "Two."

"One." Summer then together they both said, "Go!" As they both took off in a fast sprint as they headed towards the massive forest surrounding the house.

Back inside Neo was cutting up the vegetables that were being put into pots once he had finished up before cutting more, while Weiss was working on the potato's and Mizu preparing the turkey.

It was said woman who spoke up to break the silence, "You know they'll be fine. They haven't really seen each other that much, I know Ruby feels rather awkward with Summer, and vice visa but this will be a good bonding experience for them." Mizu said.

Sighing Neo carried on cutting as she replied, "I know but I can't help but worry. Ruby told me about her mother but it'd been so long since she'd last seen her that she doesn't really know what to say or do around her." Neo said.

"I know that, you know that. Summer knows that as well, which is why she's going out there with Ruby today. Hopefully to clear some of this awkward air between them in the best way they can." Mizu replied, stopping her actions as she smiled towards Neo, who happily returned it though left Weiss confused.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, not getting the message passed between the two older women.

"Rose women, at least if Ruby is anything like her mother then they struggle to really talk about their feelings or expressing them easily. So Summer always used her actions to express herself, which once you get to know her and those actions is rather simple to interpret." Mizu said, leaving it open to Neo to continue.

"Ruby's the same. She's quite simple to understand in her actions. If she's playful when she fights then it means she's relaxed around you and will mess around. Whereas if she's awkward or doesn't feel relaxed around you then her actions will be quick and precise, and when fighting she's be quick and deal with you rather quickly before leaving." Neo explained to Weiss, turning to face the younger woman.

"So basically if they come in happy or relaxed then it means it was a success. But if they're awkward it means it failed? Right?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty much." Mizu stated.

"Yep." Neo replied, both women having large smiles on their faces.

Sighing as she shook her head Weiss returned to what she was doing as she said, "Should have said that in the first place." She said to herself but they all heard her.

Back outside with the two Rose women, they had reached the edge of the forest, with Summer beating Ruby by a fraction of a second.

Neither woman was out of breath as they stopped at the edge but held a soft smile on their faces as they always used to play this game with each other and Ruby never beat her mother.

"Guess you still can't win kid." Summer teased.

"Getting close though, better watch out grandma." Ruby replied back.

Both women laughed in response to the name calling as they heard the howl of a Grimm Beowolf alpha.

"Want to play a game?" Ruby asked, turning to face her mother.

"I bet I can kill more than you." Summer said, gathering just what game Ruby wanted to play.

"What do you bet?" Ruby asked, thinking of a way to spice it up.

"Hmm…how about if I win then you have to clean the entire house." Summer suggested.

"Fine, but if I win Neo and I get to use you're hideaway house in the mountains of Mantle, for a week." Ruby replied.

"Wait! How do you know about that?" Summer asked in surprise.

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders in response, "Deal?" Ruby asked.

"Fine then, but it won't happen." Summer said, smiling as she took out her sword and dagger.

Ruby mirrored her actions as she crouched down telling her, "No Semblance though." She told her mother.

"Fine. Come on." Summer said, growing restless at the prospect of a fight ahead.

"Let's go." Ruby said, charging back into the forest and towards the Grimm, her mother close on her heels.

About two hours after leaving the house the two women came back to find everyone relaxing around the TV though rather than watching the TV they were just talking.

"Hey, so sweetie I've got bad news." Summer said, entering the room sounding a little sad.

"Cheri, I've got some good news." Ruby said happily as she came into the room. "We've got a lovely little house up in the mountains of Mantle for a week." Ruby said.

"That's great. How did you get that?" Neo asked.

"I bet my mother I could kill more Grimm then her, and I won." Ruby replied, smiling.

Mizu just seemed to sigh as she took the pair's clothes in, "Thanks dear. Why don't you two get cleaned up so you don't get Grimm blood everywhere." Mizu said, seeing the blood on them but knowing it wasn't there's.

The pair left, going to their separate rooms to shower and clean the blood off themselves while returning in similar clothes but without the blood.

Returning back to the living room Ruby was immediately assaulted by Winter as she immediately asked, "Have you seen Elf?" She asked.

"Um…No." Ruby said, looking to Neo in confusion, who could only shrug.

"Right, after dinner we're showing you two Elf. It's one of the greatest Christmas movies ever. It's shown all the time on the TV at this time of the year. I can't believe neither of you have seen it." Winter exclaimed, her gestures rather wild.

"I haven't seen it either." Blake said earning a rather surprised look from her girlfriend. "Never had the time or the interest." Blake replied with a shrug.

"We've got to change that." Winter said excitedly, running off to her room to grab a DVD.

"Um did I miss something?" Summer asked, moving to sit by her wife.

"No, just Winter discovering the fact you haven't seen her favourite Christmas movie. We'll be watching that after dinner." Mizu answered.

"Is that close?" Summer asked, her stomach growling in hunger.

Everyone laughed at the woman's stomach making her hunger known before Mizu answered, "Soon. How was your trip?" She asked.

"It was good, I beat Ruby in our race across the forest." Summer stated.

"And I beat you in killing Grimm. I'll make a sweep of the forest before I leave, make sure none are too close to the house." Ruby finished.

"Ah so that's how we lost the other house for a week. And thank you Ruby, we normally scour the forest every week or so ourselves, but we've been busy lately." Mizu replied with a wide smile.

"I don't mind doing it. It'll give me some practise." Ruby replied, though everyone knew she didn't need it.

Nodding in return a timer went off that made Mizu jump up, dragging Summer with her to carve the turkey while she helped prepare the other things.

"How was it?" Neo asked when the two parents had left the room.

"It was nice. Almost like before." Ruby whispered in reply.

"Dinner!" They all heard called out for them.

Leaving the living room everyone in the house went to the dining room where all the food was laid out on the table. Turkey, roast potato's, mixtures of vegetables, stuffing, Yorkshire puddings and gravy were all set up on the table alongside other items.

Mizu and Summer were already sitting at the head of the table so the others were quick to gather around and take their seats around the table.

"Well here we are, another year and a full family again. I don't really have anything to say other than the fact I'm thankful we're all together." Mizu said to everyone, smiling all the while. "Tuck in." Gesturing to the food laid out.

After the rather full dinner, which was filled with fun conversation about current life and also about almost random things, like favoured music and movies. Where Ruby and Blake both admitted to not really watching many though Ruby did enjoy music heavily.

Once they had all finished Ruby and Neo chose to wash up the dishes while everyone went into the living room to relax.

Upon finishing Neo found Ruby leaning against her, worried Neo moved to hug Ruby and check her temperature immediately. "Are you alright?"

"I am. I'm just really tired, I think I overworked myself today." Ruby replied softly.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Neo asked gently, rubbing Ruby's back.

"No, I want to stay with the others and watch the movie. But well, I wanted to hug you." Ruby replied, putting her face into Neo's shoulder.

Neo smiled in reply as she hugged Ruby a little bit tighter when she said that, happy for the embrace which wasn't weird but the way she spoke was.

A few minutes later they met the others in the living room, sitting down in one of the chairs while Ruby curled in Neo's lap and her head resting on the woman's shoulders.

"Now I present to you one of the greatest Christmas movies. Of all time." Winter said proudly as the movie begun to play.

Ruby had to admit the movie was oddly funny, in a weird way. Though she thought the whole Christmas spirit thing was rather silly but it was just a movie. She also liked the fictional city they had made up as it seemed rather interesting as well.

Such a big city and even with that size of infrastructure it still had a park in the middle of it all. But throughout the entire movie Ruby struggled to stay awake.

The main reason she managed to get through it was because her sister was so excited to show them this that she didn't want to disappoint Winter by falling asleep halfway through.

Though when the movie ended it didn't seem to be the end of the festivities amongst the family as Summer had decided to start singing some cheesy Christmas song, which the others joined in with.

Ruby, who didn't really know the words could only mumble along while Neo seemed to alongside the others, even Blake who joined in the singing.

For some reason that Ruby couldn't figure out they went through a load of Christmas songs, made easier when Mizu put a CD on and started to play the music for everyone to sing along to.

Eventually though Ruby felt herself falling asleep in Neo's lap, and she knew that while Neo wouldn't mind, it would be uncomfortable for her so she chose instead to go to bed.

"Goodnight everyone. I…Thank you for today, it's been one of the best I can remember." Ruby said softly but her words were clear.

Smiling she accepted the hugs of her family before vanishing up to her room. She didn't hear anything going on downstairs when she entered her room.

Stripping off she didn't even bother to pick her clothes up off the floor as she went under her covers and fell asleep near instantly upon touching the pillow.

Sometime during the night Neo came in, clearing up after Ruby as she put away the clothes or threw them in the washing as quietly as she could while she went about her rituals before bed.

Once she was done she climbed into bed next to Ruby, who immediately pulled Neo protectively into her own body.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Neo whispered.

"It's fine. I heard you as soon as the door opened." Ruby said, her two wolf ears flapping in response.

Neo smiled softly in return, "Did you enjoy the day?" She asked.

"It was great, I liked seeing everyone and just being together. The hunt was nice as well, but I think I did too much." Ruby replied.

"Well rest up, we don't have anything to do the next few days so we can just rest." Neo replied planting a soft kiss on Ruby.

"Mm." Ruby hummed in response, as she tightened her hold on Neo while the pair slowly fell asleep together again.

Neo's body curled into the curve of Ruby's, while her arms wrapped protectively around her wife in the loving embrace.

 **A/N**

 **Holy shit, so that was rather long wasn't it? Took me a while to complete due to a mixture of laziness and lack of inspiration. I finished this Sunday 20** **th** **December, rather late in my eyes.**

 **Not too sure what to say, Aria isn't here because well I didn't want to write her and unsure as to what her Fate will be currently. Summer, same story but who doesn't like the idea of them all being one happy family again?**

 **No set timeline with this either as to when this happens. Could be the same year as the events in Legends finish or years later, no idea.**

 **So that's it. Have a Merry Christmas or any other Holiday and have a Happy New Year. ^_^**


End file.
